Dragon Ball B
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: People have asked me 2 things VERY often lately: A, show more of Sai's family and B, to make a DBZ fanfic with the Blades. I keep telling them it would be really short and not much of a series, but they don't listen. So, I decided to do it and prove exactly what I was talking about.
1. Powerful little kids!

Round 1: Raditz

"Alright. I've heard enough. Now let's get on with it." Piccolo said, throwing off his cape, which landed hard on the ground.

"Huh?! Piccolo?! I had no idea you used weighted clothes, too!" Goku said, looking at the demon (current timeline, he's still a demon, they don't know about Namekians yet).

"What? Thought you were the only one?" Piccolo asked, throwing his turban to the ground at his feet and getting the kinks out of his shoulder and neck. "Oh, yeah. I feel much lighter now." He said.

Meanwhile, Raditz scouter beeped and he looked at them with slight anger. (Hm... His power level has bumped to 400)

Goku then took off his undershirt. "There's 30 pounds. And here's 50. And another 50." He said, taking off his shoes, Raditz growling as Goku's power level rose. "And two little 5'ers. That should do it, Piccolo. Unless you can think of something else." Goku said, rubbing his wrists.

"What am I, your tailor?" Piccolo asked sarcastically as Raditz scouter continued to beep.

Raditz then laughed a bit and threw away the fruit. "Do you two REALLY think that's going to make a difference?" He asked shocking them a bit."FOOLS! Who do you think I am? A few weights aren't going to effect the outcome of this fight! I'm still 10 times stronger than you are!" He said.

Suddenly, a small girl who appeared to be about 10 years old appeared in the gap between the two fighting teams. "That may be true, but you'll find I'm far superior to any of you, I'm afraid." She said softly and politely, but loud enough for all of them to hear.

Overall, she didn't look too impressive, only about as built as any regular 10 year old girl and only coming up to Raditz's stomach. She was dressed in a sky blue school girl's uniform with a skirt reaching her knees where they were met with white socks that covered the rest of her legs, black shoes covering her feet. But while she didn't look impressive, her energy and power level told a different story. "Whoa! This girl's strong! I'm pretty sure she's hiding her power, but she's MUCH stronger than even Raditz!" Goku said.

"N-not possible! This little girl has a power level of 5,000! Just who are you?!" Raditz asked in fear, backing up a bit.

"My name is Moonlight Blade. My family has been tracking you since you came to this planet. To say the least, we are not happy with your plan." She explained.

Raditz growled a bit, but then got some confidence back. "Really? Well, I'll have to send your family a message: your dead body!" He laughed.

Her calm expression then darkened a bit. "That wasn't very respectful. I can't stand rude or disgraceful people." She said. With that, she rushed forward, appearing in front of Raditz in half a second simply smacked him across the face twice with her right hand, breaking his scouter when her hand collided with it and sending him reeling after both smacks before palming him in the chest and sending him sprawling across the ground 50 feet away. He got up and dashed forward, readying a left haymaker, but she easily turned to her side and smacked his hand away, causing him to go past her and she was now behind him. Suddenly, she held her right hand out to the side, becoming a razor-sharp claw of blinding light, which she used to claw a giant X on Raditz's back, easily cutting him deeply, even through the armor.

"Gah! Damn you! What have you done to me?!" He demanded, trying to reach behind him and put pressure on the wound to reduce the pain.

"I have the power to manipulate light into whatever I desire. Such as this." She said, walking in front of Raditz, the light in her hand dying down a bit so she just had spiked fingertips, which she drove into Raditz's stomach where his spleen is. Raditz then coughed out blood and fell to the ground, clutching the wound.

"Stop! That's going too far!" Goku said.

"Relax. It's a serious injury, but it's not fatal. The heat from the light cauterized the wounds to stop intense bleeding. Return to you masters for medical attention and you should be able to survive. Attack the Earth again and you won't be so fortunate. Be thankful I don't like to kill." Moonlight told him, walking over to his pod, effortlessly pulling it open and releasing Gohan.

"Daddy!" The small boy said happily, running to his father.

"Gohan!" Goku said happily, picking his son up.

"You fools! This isn't the end! I'll be back! There are two other Saiyans far stronger than I am! I will return with them and you will pay for this!" Raditz snapped as he crawled back into his pod.

"That's fine. I have family members far stronger than me who will easily dispatch with them as I have dispatched with you." She said indifferently.

The pod flew off and the two warriors walked up to the young girl afterwards. "That was incredible! You beat him back like it was nothing. And thank you for saving my son." Goku said.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Gohan said, bowing a bit.

The girl finally brightened up a bit. "Don't worry, it was my pleasure. My entire clan is dedicating to protecting this world and those who live on it." She explained.

"Then we have something in common. Hey, care to go a few rounds?" Goku asked excitedly, setting Gohan down and taking his stance.

"Very well, but remember, you asked for this." She said, taking her own stance. Goku attempted to make the first move, but before he could, he received a double slap like Raditz had, then a smack to the back of the head that knocked him out and face down into the ground.

"Daddy!" Gohan said in shock.

Piccolo however, burst out laughing at this. "This is even better than any revenge I could have planned! In the end, Goku, I'm actually glad I chose to come help you!" Piccolo continued to laugh as he flew off.

Moonlight simply sighed at this and vanished in a flash of light before Gohan could even start to talk. "Hey, wait! Oh, man... How are we going to get home now?!" He asked.

Round 2: Nappa and Vegeta

Nappa laughed as he stood over the exhausted Gohan, preparing to crush him under his foot. "Gohan, no..." Krillin said weakly, although unable to move and help him.

Nappa continued to laugh as he raised his foot. "Nice knowing ya, kid! There'll always be a soft spot at the bottom of my boot for ya!" He said, starting to bring his foot down, but was suddenly stopped. "What?!" He demanded, looking down.

As he did, he saw a small girl, about 10, wearing brown shorts with red straps on them going down from the waist, an inch of space between, which connected the two sides of the shorts legs once they reached her mid-thighs, a white belt with a gold buckle, a black sleeveless shirt that revealed her midriff under a net-like yellow t-shirt, brown wristlets with a red stripe in the middle of them, green straps on the shirt and shorts on each side of both, wild orange/red hair with goggles and a hairband in the back. "Dude, trying to crush a little kid? SO not cool." She said, easily lifting Nappa's leg until he lost balance and fell back.

At that moment, another girl appeared, carrying Krillin and Gohan back to a safe distance. She wore dark puple shorts that reached her mid-thighs, where they were met by long black socks with a blue stripe at the top, white sneakers covering her feet, a white shirt with green sleeves and pink hearts on the shoulder covering her upper body, but the most interesting thing about the girl was definitely her hair. It was relatively short, but went in just about every direction and was mostly bright purple with streaks of blue everywhere in it. "Just wait here, if you don't mind. I think you should be safe here." She said, before walking back over to the other girl.

"Whoa, who are they?!" Krillin asked in disbelief.

"That red-haired one just pushed Nappa over like nothing!" Gohan said in shock.

"I don't like this! They're clearly hiding their power levels, but they're obviously strong enough to match us!" Vegeta said as he struggled to get a read on them while the red-haired girl did the Bruce Lee nose swipe with a smirk and the multi-haired girl shyly ground one foot into the ground, the small action beginning to create a hole big enough for her entire foot to fit into

At this time, Goku then appeared, but was shocked to see two young girls standing before the two Saiyans. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" Goku asked.

"Daddy!" Gohan said happily.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Krillin said.

Nappa however, was furious. "How dare you?! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Nappa demanded, getting up and into a fighting stance, backing away a few feet.

"Name's Chirisa (Cheer-E-suh), whassup?" The red-haired girl asked in a cheerful tone with a salute.

"Hello. My name is Star. We're from the Blade clan." The other girl said softly.

"The Blades?! You girls must be just like Moonlight!" Goku said excitedly, both for powerful allies and possible sparring partners.

"She's our twin sister. We're triplets: me being the youngest, Chirisa being the oldest and Moonlight being the middle." Star said with a smile (for anyone who is wondering, when me, my brother and sister first started the Blade Clan idea on a different website, we saw a bunch of pictures of random characters not from actual anime on Google we thought were awesome looking and added them in as our siblings to the point we wound up with 18 OC siblings including our parents).

"Whoa. So you must be as strong as her, too! Maybe we could go a couple rounds after this!" Goku said, excited as always.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see. For now just sit on the sidelines and we'll deal with this." Chirisa said, casually shooing him. She then looked at Vegeta. "You two probably heard about our sister from Raditz, right? Where is he, anyway?" Chirisa asked, looking around.

"We vaporized him for losing to one little girl. A Saiyan that pathetic has no right to live." Nappa explained, causing Goku to growl and clench his fist.

"You two honestly believe you can defeat us? Then by all means, try, but only if you're willing to throw your lives away." Vegeta threatened.

"Our lives aren't the ones in danger right now." Chirisa said confidently, puffing out her chest.

"If you wouldn't mind going back to your own planet or wherever you live, we could avoid this senseless violence." Star suggested.

Vegeta then burst out laughing. "That's a funny joke. You may be powerful, but there's no way you can match the two strongest Saiyans in the universe!" Vegeta said, flying forward at Star, throwing a fist at her face, but she easily caught his arm at the last minute and threw him over her shoulder, sending him flying into and through a plateau.

"You and me, big guy, let's go!" Chirisa said, jumping from foot to foot and throwing punches.

"Wow, hard to believe they're Moonlight's sisters. They're both so much different than her." Goku said, observing them.

"You wanna get crushed, fine by me!" Nappa said, throwing a punch, which Chirisa easily dodged.

"Oops, sorry, try again!" She said.

"Hold still, you little runt!" He said, throwing another punch, but she held her hand out this time and stopped his fist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! NOT cool, dude!" She said, smacking him across the face hard, causing him to spin backwards about 10 times before he regained his balance and look up in time to see a burst of red energy flying towards his face, sending him flying through a plateau.

"Uh, Chirisa? I think he said 'RUNT.'" Star said, looking at her older twin, tilting her head to the side to dodge a flying kick from Vegeta, grabbing his leg and throwing him headfirst into another plateau.

"Oh... Whoopsie!" The older sister said, rubbing the back of her head.

Nappa burst out of the rubble, shouting furiously and throwing a punch at Chirisa's head, to which she ducked and readied her fist, jumping and delivering a powerful uppercut that sent him flying into the air. "Shoryuken!" She shouted.

He recovered in mid-air and glared down at her. "That does it! Take this!" He said, throwing down the technique he used to kill Piccolo, but Chirisa simply held her left hand out, absorbing the attack, then holding out her right hand and firing the attack directly back at him, sending him flying even higher into the air.

She then flew up after him, filling the palm of her right hand with red and black energy she released when his face was in the way. "Chaos shot!" She announced, unleashing the blast, sending Nappa face-first into the ground almost faster than Goku and the others could see, causing him to bounce when his face hit the ground, knocking him out. "Now, let's send you back where you belong." She said, pickpocketing Nappa and finding the control to his space pod, opening it, stuffing him in it and sending it back into space.

Vegeta, meanwhile, was still trying to land a hit on Star, who effortlessly dodged all of his attacks with time to spare. "Please stop. Just leave and you won't get hurt anymore. This is my final warning. Any more of this and I'll have to start fighting back." She said.

"Go to hell!" Vegeta shouted, blasting her with a powerful ki wave, which she negated with her own strange energy, vivid and bright.

"I'm sorry. I tried to warn you." She said, spinning faster than Vegeta could react to and kicking him in the side of the head, sending him flying into a large rock formation. She wasn't done however, as she held her hands back as if she was gonna do a kamehameha, but also her hands looked like she was trying to make a shadow puppet monster. "Ultima Neon Dragon!" She shouted, firing a serpent dragon of bright neon lights in all colors at the Saiyan prince, slamming into him, easily destroying the rock formation and sending him flying.

As Star corrected her fighting stance after firing such a powerful technique, Chirisa slid into view, deadpanning with her arms crossed. "Really? You wasted an ultimate attack for that?" She asked.

Vegeta slowly flew back into view, landing a good distance away and creating a strange ball of ki in his hand. "This isn't over yet! I'll become the might Ozaru and crush you!" He said, throwing the ball high into the sky before clenching his fist. "Burst open and mix!" He shouted, the ball opening and giving off a glow similar to the moon causing Vegeta to start huffing mightily as he began to grow.

"We should stop this now." Star said, preparing to attack.

"Hang on a sec, I wanna see where this goes." Chirisa said, holding her arm out to stop her sister.

Vegeta then grew into a massive gorilla, looking more than ready to destroy the two. "Hahaha! It's over now! As a Great Ape, my power is 10 times greater than normal!" He bellowed.

"Ew, gross, I hate monkeys, they're nasty and stinky. I call distance, you get up close and personal, Starry!" Chirisa said, flying a good distance away.

"I told you..." Star said, shaking her head and taking flight just before Vegeta's foot could crush her.

"Demon cannon!" Chirisa shouted, firing a black beam with red lining from each hand at Vegeta's eyes, hitting him and temporarily blinding the giant monkey.

"Neon crasher!" Star announced as she surrounded herself with neon energy and flew straight at Vegeta, going low at first, but then rising and slamming into his chin, using her entire body to uppercut him and cause him to do a complete backflip, landing on his stomach. "Neon blade!" She said, creating an Asian broadsword and flying in, slicing off Vegeta's tail with ease, before jumping back a good distance.

Vegeta shrank back to his original size, struggling to get up and glaring at the two girls as they approached him. "Dammit, you little brats! This isn't over yet-!" He started, before they both appeared in front of him, Chirisa punching him in the face with her right hand and Star punching him in the face with her left. Vegeta staggered back and this, struggling to stand and finally falling back and passing out.

"How about now?" Chirisa asked as Star called Vegeta's pod and stuffed him in, sending him back where he came from.

"Wow, looks like you saved us again." Goku said.

"No problem. Those guys were jerks." Chirisa said.

"It's our duty to protect people." Star said.

"Then where were you when this fight started? You could've saved all of our friends... Now they're all dead because you guys showed up late!" Gohan said angirly.

"Hey, I saved YOU from getting pancaked, so chill out." Chirisa said, looking at him.

"We were busy restoring the city the Saiyans landed in after they destroyed it. But don't worry, our brother Lance has the ability to revive your friends." Star said.

"Really?! We'd normally need the Dragon Balls for that!" Goku said.

"Of course. Lance is one of the strongest members of our clan. There isn't much he CAN'T do." Chirisa said.

"I just texted him. He said he's on it." Star said.

Suddenly, white light enveloped the dead warriors and slowly, the rose back to their feet. "What happened?" Tien said as they all looked around.

"Well, our work here is done. Peace!" Chirisa said, flashing a peace sign near her eyes and vanishing in a flash of red.

"Have a wonderful day." Star said, bowing and vanishing in a flash of neon.

"Goku... Who were they?" Yamcha asked.

"It's... A long story." Goku asked, scratching the back of his head.

 **Powers Recap:**

All members of the Blade clan have: Super strength (at minimum 100,000 tons), speed (minimum: mach 100), stamina and durability, senses (Wolverine's x10), near invulnerabilty, supreme regenaration (the same as Dante's), have demonic energy powers (basically the same as ki) and can fly (with or without wings), (depending on powers) some can shapeshift, will be specified

Moonlight Blade: total control over light and all its properties, allows her to shapeshift

Star Blade: Neon energy powers (think of the neon powers from Infamous: Second Son x100)

Chirisa Blade: energy absorption/redirection powers


	2. Tough teenagers!

Round 3: Those two random Frieza soldiers that tried to kill Gohan and Krillin when they first got to Namek.

After finding out Namek had Dragon Balls and knowing Vegeta would go after them, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin went to find them and stop him from getting them, but then they ran into trouble. "This'll be easy. Their power levels are almost non-existent." The one with the fin said.

The one with the beard laughed at this. "Let's attack their ship first. It'll be a shame for them to get away before WE have any fun." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. You two aren't having any fun any time soon." A girl's voice said behind them. They quickly spun around in time to see a blond girl simply bring her fingers down on their heads in a half-slap, but this sent them down to the ground face first. They got up with extreme effort and looked up at the girl as she descended from the sky, landing on and standing on the water. She had thick Japanese sandals with long dark blue socks that reached her mid-thighs, a short, sleeveless dark green and blue flower-designed kimono that only reached down to the socks over a small sleeveless dark blue shirt, long gloves similar to the socks that were only connected to her middle finger and went up halfway between her elbow and her shoulder, shoulder-length platinum-blond hair and a headband covering her forehead.

"Oh, she must be another one of the Blades. Her energy feels the same as Star and the others." Gohan said.

"Oh, you're the guys my little sisters told me about. You guys must go LOOKING for trouble. But yes, my name is Siana Blade. Anyway, I'm gonna deal with these guys now." She said, looking back at the two soldiers.

"What was that? She only tapped us and I can barely stand." The bearded one said.

"And my scouter can't even pick up any trace of a power level!" The one with the fin said.

"And you haven't seen anything yet." She said. Suddenly, the grass around them grew, rose and lashed out at them, wrapping around their arms, legs, waists and necks. "Now you die." She said, raising up more grass behind them and piercing it through their brains, before jumping off the water and onto a patch of land, sending two giant torrents of water straight through their chests, leaving massive holes in them. Piccolo cringed as the water now headed straight at him, but upon hitting him, it was actually only like water splashing him in the face.

He appeared to be annoyed by this, but straightened up fairly quickly. "You Blades certainly have a habit of showing up at the right time." He said.

"Star and Chirisa could've gotten to Vegeta and Nappa a little quicker, but it is what it is." Siana replied dismissively, waving her hand like it was no big deal.

"You didn't have to kill those guys. You're strong enough, you could've just knocked them out!" Goku said with slight anger.

Siana shrugged at this. "Yeah, well, unlike my little sisters, the rest of my clan has no issue with killing the bad guys and these guys in particular have been asking for it for a while now. They wiped out the planet my brother Lance and the race he rules over use as a hunting ground, so they're officially a problem now. And when we have problems, our general solution is: kill the shit out of the problem!" Siana said excitedly, pulling out a sword and a bunch of shurikens and swinging them in place, everyone face-vaulting at her sudden change in attitude.

"Wait, you're brother is the ruler of an alien race?!" Krillin asked.

"Yep. The Predators. He was interested in their power and technology, so he took over and in exchange for their technology, he's a fair ruler that gives them a bunch of badass monsters to hunt whenever they want." Siana explained.

"Whatever. We're not gonna let you kill all of Frieza's soldiers." Goku said threateningly, stepping forward.

"Really, even when I can do this?" She asked. Suddenly, blades of grass lashed out and wrapped themselves around Goku's neck. He tried to break them by thickening his, but only a few blades broke and only with great effort. Suddenly, with a small snap, Goku fell down, unconscious.

"Dad!" Gohan said, running to his dad's side.

"RELAX, he's fine. I just knocked him out. So, I'm glad we have all that sorted out now. Okay, bye." She said, jumping into the water. Piccolo rushed to the water's edge to look for her, but she had completely vanished.

Round 4: The Ginyu Force

The group teamed up with Vegeta to better their odds against Frieza and his forces, bringing the last two dragon balls to where the Saiyan prince had gathered the others, but now they debated about if it were a good idea or not to let Vegeta get his wish. But as they argued and prepared to fight him, the Ginyu force suddenly arrived in between them and the other 5 balls. "We've come to collect you and the Dragon Balls, Vegeta." Ginyu said as him and the rest of his force chuckled arrogantly.

"Not so fast. Vegeta may not be one of our friends, but we're not gonna let you hurt him!" Goku said, taking a stance.

"That's right. There's five of us and five of you. I'd say that evens out our odds." Piccolo said, also taking his stance.

Ginyu burst out laughing at this. "Don't be ridiculous! You're power levels are completely insignificant compared to ours!" He laughed.

"Then how about mine?" A girl's voice called from behind the Ginyu Force. Everyone looked behind them on the small hill they were in front of, but when they looked, no one was there. They looked back at Goku and Vegeta's group to now see a girl who was slightly shorter than Vegeta standing in front of them. She had shoulder-length dark blue hair, lavender eyes, wearing a dark blue scarf, a lighter blue Chinese mini-dress with a leaf-colored ribbon tied around her back, light blue elbow-length gloves that connected to her ring finger and ribbons tied crossing from her wrist to the top of the gloves, a knife in a sheath strapped to her right thigh and whitish-green boots that also had ribbons criss-crossing around them and a katana on her back. It was pretty obvious who she was.

"What, are the Blades an all-girl clan or something?" Krillin asked, knowing who she was, slightly on alert in case she was more hostile towards them like Siana was.

"I think we've mentioned a couple of times we have brothers. But yeah, I guess the Blades have a history of bad Y chromosomes or something, I only have 4 brothers when I have 11 sisters." She replied.

"No way! Who is this girl?!" Jeice asked, slightly panicked.

"She's not even exerting any energy and her power level FAR exceeds mine!" Ginyu said in shock.

"Yeah, demons are normally more powerful than a bunch of freaky aliens. Especially when we have better abilites." The girl said, playing with her hair.

"A confident one I see. And what is your name, little girl?" Ginyu said, trying to still sound confident himself.

"Serena Blade, the wind of the Blade clan." She answered.

"Interesting. I'll have to remember that when I take your body!" Ginyu laughed, extending his arms and legs as the rest of the force jumped away, ki forming around him.

"I've always been good at keeping unwanted guys OUT of my body." Serena said. If you blinked, you would've missed what happened next. In an instant, the wind picked up and pulled the katana on Serena's back out of it's sheath, before changing direction and speed rapidly, sending the blade flying directly into Ginyu's head. The leader of the force fell dead in an instant.

"CAPTAIN!" They all shouted, before rushing in at their leader's killer.

"Not your best idea." Serena said, holding her hand outward. As she did, the wind suddenly blew fiercely again, stopping their assault in an instant and sending them flying head first into a nearby plateau. The wind suddenly spiraled around Guldo, holding him in mid-air while he spun uncontrollably. "You're next because you're ugliest." She said, sending him flying straight up into the air almost to the end of the planet's atmosphere, before sending him straight down. At this moment, she jumped up at blinding speeds, rushing up and driving her knee into Guldo's skull as he flew down into her knee with the same amount of speed, the total force completely obliterating Guldo's head, splattering blood everywhere.

"Serena, stop this!" Goku shouted, instantly disliking the carnage he was seeing.

"AWW! I got blood all over my clothes! NOW I'M PISSED!" She shouted, her sword flying back to her as she flew in towards the last 3 members of the force at speeds Burter couldn't even hope to reach. Within an instant, the three mutant aliens fell to pieces, which Serena disposed of with a gust of wind. "There, now you're nothing but fish food, you bastards." She said, spitting on the ground.

"Impressive." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"That's enough. They don't deserve what you've been doing to them. They could've had a second chance." Goku said seriously.

"A second chance for what? To do the exact same thing again and again. These guys LIKE killing and hurting others. No amount of nice words and friendly gestures will change the way they are. Murderers like these guys could never be reformed. That's what the Blade clan is here for: to deal with the scum you goody-goodies just throw in jail or beat up and expect them to magically come back better people. That doesn't work for guys like these." Serena explained simply.

"Maybe, but that makes you no better than them." He said.

"Hmm... Maybe. But two things. 1: It simply has to be done. 2: I don't really care." She said, flying off.

Goku glared as he watched her leave his sight in an instant. "They may be on our side, but I definitely don't like them." He said.

Round 5: Frieza's remaining soldiers (Draco, you're gonna love this one)

Frieza's remaining forces guarded the ship, on alert, but at the same time, were slightly relieved that Frieza wasn't around and no one seemed to be attacking them. "Looks like we're in the clear." Appule said as he regrouped with another soldier, before they walked away.

Meanwhile, from around the corner of another, darker room, a girl smirked. "I always love it when my targets think they're safe. It really livens up the panic." She said, stepping out. Raspberry happened to be unfortunate enough to round the corner at that moment and see a girl in a black leather body suit, black scarf, red eyes and waist-length dark blue hair.

"Freeze!" He shouted.

She glared at him for a moment, before raising her hand at him. "No." She said. Suddenly, he felt immense pain as his body began to swell. He screamed quickly before becoming a bloody explosion. "One down, a couple dozen more to go." She said, walking off. She managed to sneak up behind Appule and the other soldier, holding out her hands again. Suddenly, Appule dropped to his hands and knees and began to vomit blood, completely emptying his body of it in a couple seconds. Then the second soldier screamed as the blood flowed out of his body from his mouth, ears, eyes and nose into a large ball that hovered in the air. It then flew towards her as a red alert came on. Two more guys came out of another room behind her, but she then sent the blood ball at them, putting a hole through the first one's chest, flying back, engulfing and destroying the other one's head, becoming bigger in the process.

She then sent the blood ball out of the ship, floating in the air above it. 3 more guys came out and started firing at her, but she became a puddle of blood on the ground, sliding towards them before jumping out of it and tearing two of their throats out, then made the 3rd one's arms and legs explode.

"Who the hell are you?!" He asked in panic and fear.

"I am Sabrina Blade. The Blood Blade." She said, before sending the remaining blood in his body to his lungs, drowning him before exploding his lungs with his own blood, then draining the blood from his body and the other fallen soldiers and sending it out to the blood ball. She continued to walk casually through the ship, any soldiers she encountered instantly exploding from their own blood. She checked every room to make sure it was clear. As she checked the final room, she came face-to-face with 2 final soldiers, already aiming their blasters at her.

"Surrender now and we MIGHT spare you!" The first one said.

"Yeah. Maybe Lord Frieza could keep you as a pet." The second one said.

Sabrina simply laughed at this. "It's hilarious, yet so sad, when you actually believe you got me. Because sadly, you don't." She said, her eyes flashing.

Suddenly, the two soldiers went wide-eyed as their bodies moved on their own, slowly turning towards each other and aiming their blasters at each others heads. "No!" They screamed together before they both fired, killing each other instantly.

"That's just enough blood. Good thing, too, since there are no more soldiers." Sabrina said, sending their blood to the blood ball as two large cuts forming on her back at her shoulders, blood coming out of the wound, forming into and solidfying as two large dragon wings. At this point, she flew out of the ship, raising the ball of solidified blood into space, before sending it down like a meteor onto Frieza's ship, smashing it into a pancake, before the blood turned back into a liquid and flooded the already destroyed ship. "Hopefully that won't raise too many problems for them." She said with an evil smirk.

Round 6: Frieza

Everyone stood in as Frieza stood above them, his energy so great it made all the enemies they had gone up against so far seem minuscule in comparison. "That's too bad. You were so very close. But the Dragon Balls petrified. Too bad for poor Vegeta, but even more for me. You ruined my dream... of eternal life and youth. It's the very first time I have been made such a fool of." Frieza said, landing in front of them, causing them to step back in fear. Suddenly, he got a furious look on his face. "How dare you! I will torture you slowly!" He shouted, powering up.

Suddenly, a blur appeared between the Z fighters and the tyrant before taking form. Black shoes, black pants, a black trench coat over a red silk shirt, leading up to a red-eyed, silver-haired badass. "Oh, yeah! It's my turn now, baby!" I said to the 4th wall.

"Who... are you?" Frieza asked, before shaking his head. "No, I don't need to know. Do you honestly think you can win?" He asked, taking his signature stance.

"Would you be shocked if I told you yes?" I asked.

He laughed at this. "No, I just find it humorous. But I HATE bad jokes. It's time for you to die." He said, firing death beams from his pointer finger at me.

"Break-dancing!" I said, dancing with style and effortlessly dodging all the beams. "Ooh, you see 'em?!" I asked, doing the worm to dodge more of them.

"Enough!" Frieza shouted, flying in at me and throwing round kicks at my head.

"This guy's temper is like dynamite." I sang, ducking both kicks and jumping as he swung his tail at my feet. "He's coming for me, he wants to fight." I continued, moonwalking to clear some distance, doing that "peace sign across in front of your face" thing. I did a one-handed handstand as he swung his tail at my head, then got my other hand on the ground and spun into that one, sending both my feet into Frieza's face in the process, staggering him before I did a backflip, catching him under the chin with my foot, knocking him into the air as I jumped and did a barrel roll, getting one foot on his chest, before planting the other one into his face, sending him into the ground hard enough to make a crater the size of an Olympic swimming pool. "And I'm just getting warmed up!" I said, crossing my arms and nodding sharply once.

"How dare you! I'll show you my full power!" Frieza shouted, going straight into his final form.

"Well, that's gonna make things easier. It eliminates the height difference so I'm not trying to fight something half my size." I said.

"I will shut that mouth of yours forever!" He shouted, flying in, readying a haymaker.

"Not even death will silence me, buddy." I said, catching his fist as he threw it, jumping into the air and throwing him into the water. "Go take a bath, you stinky." I taunted, waving my hand in front of my face.

"I will destroy you!" Frieza shouted, flying in at me.

"You know, you may have wanted to think a little more before you put on your make-up today. Just saying." I said, dodging all his attacks as he threw them at me. "Okay, bored now." I said, driving my knee into his chest, doubling him over in pain and lack of oxygen. After a few moments, he lifted his head up and looked around.

"Where did he go?!" He demanded.

"I'mma firin' mah- BWAH!" He heard from above him, looking up just in time to see a massive stream of fire right in front of his face before it completely engulfed him. Soon, the only thing that was left behind was a charred skeleton. "I think I win." I said, nodding.

"Another one of the Blades, I'm guessing. Judging by how quick you were to kill him, not even trying to give him a second chance." Goku said bitterly.

"Yeah, that was a good guess. Sai Blade, nice to meet you, thanks a lot, how you doing?" I asked.

"So, Frieza's finally dead. Thank you." Vegeta said, nodding his head to me.

"Yeah, no problem. He was a douche. Alright, I gotta go before my sister's leave without me. They gave me 10 minutes, it's been 8 so far, so... Bye." I said, vanishing.

 **Powers Recap:**

Siana Blade: Power over plants, water and all their properties

Serena Blade: Power over wind and all its properties

Sabrina Blade: Blood manipulation powers

Sai Blade: We should all know what I'm capable of by now. Fiiiiiiiiya!


	3. Even tougher Blades!

(we're skipping over Robo-Frieza because Sai actually killed him in the last chapter instead of leaving him alive)

Round 7: The Androids

As the androids landed on the road, waiting for a vehicle, the Z fighters were hot on their trail. But before they could reach the androids, 3 figures suddenly appeared about 10 feet from the mechanical menaces. They were all girls at 6'0" in height. The first was a girl with pure white skin and long dark red hair that came down to her mid-back, almost black, which matched her eyes. She wore all black leather: a long trench coat down to her ankles, a vest, long pants and shoes that looked both stylish and functional, which to the Z fighters meant: could be worn in combat. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play in the road, kids?" She said with a smirk at the end.

The next was only a bit less pale with shoulder-length purple hair except for long strands to the far left and right and her eyes were piercing red. She also wore all black attire: boots up to her knees, which her long silk dress covered up to with elbow-length silk gloves on. The dress was open in the back, which was required for the giant blackish-purple bat wings coming out of them, a sharp spike coming from the tip of the wings where all the bones met. "How naughty of them. Looks like we'll have to punish them." She said, licking her lips with a sadistic smile that sent chills down even Vegeta and 18's spines.

The last one was also rather pale, with yellow eyes and waist-length black hair. She wore a kimono that was white around the torso, but the end of the sleeves and below the waist were bluish-black. She looked at the other two and rolled her eyes. "You two always mess around. Let's just deal with them and go home." She said, looking back at the androids with a serious look on her face.

The girl with the bat wings turned to her and smirked. "Come on, sis. Live a little. What's the point in fighting if you don't have fun." She said.

"We already wasted time and completely missed the other androids, I want this done right. Besides, I don't enjoy fighting, but this needs to be done." She explained.

"Fine, then." The palest one said, looking up into the air at the Z-fighters. "Hey, there. We're members of the Blade clan. Mind filling us in on what we missed? We were at the mall and didn't get to where you guys are until the other androids were wrecked." She explained.

"Why am I not surprised? They always come and take our fights." Vegeta said.

"They're the androids that are supposed to bring about the end of the world." Piccolo explained.

"Well, we can't have that." She said, looking back at the androids.

"Who are these guys? I've never seen them before. And their power is incredible! Easily on par with us, even as Super Saiyans!" Trunks said in disbelief.

"They're ninjas or something from this clan known as the Blade clan. Goku doesn't really like them because they aren't afraid to kill people, but they've sure saved our skin before. To tell you the truth, I couldn't be happier right now." Krillin chuckled nervously.

"The Blade Clan, huh? We only know a little about you guys. Mostly your little sisters with the crazy hair colors, but we've never seen or heard of you before." 17 said.

"Well, allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Dia (dee-uh), the sexy one." The one with bat wings said, running her hands along her body.

"I'm Spirai (spear-eye), the smart/fun one." The redhead said with a wave.

"And I'm Ayane (eye-yawn), the responsible one. Pleased to meet you." The kimono-wearing girl said with a bow, before looking up with a serious face. "And now you must die." She said.

"You're pretty full of yourselves. We'll have to knock you down a few pegs." 17 said, stepping forward.

"Judging from his expression and how confident he is, I'm going to say he's the leader. I'll take him on." Ayane said, stepping forward as well.

Dia had apparently vanished, but then stepped out from behind 16, putting a hand on his back and running it along to his shoulder as she walked to his left. "I'll take the big guy." She said, licking her lips once again. This caught the tallest android off-guard, swinging his left arm back to strike her back, but by flapping her wings once, she pushed herself about 10 feet away once again, raising one of her eyebrows in interest. "Not bad. I almost had to TRY to dodge that, but now it's my turn. Your metal dick is mine, motherfucker!" She shouted, rushing in and sending him flying with a kick

"Than that leaves me with the girl, I suppose. If she can fight, I have not problem with this." Spirai said, looking towards 18.

"It seems we all have an opponent then. Let's get this over with." The female android said, disappearing, reappearing a few feet away from Spirai and flying towards her, before the redhead stuck out her hand, a jet of liquid flying out her hand, splashing onto 18's vest. The android gasped in shock and pain as th liquid began to burn through her vest and shirt into her skin, so she quickly through it off, watching as it continued to dissolve. "What the hell?!" She asked, looking back at her enemy in shock.

"That's my little power. I shoot any liquid on this planet from my hands. That was corrosive acid and that's only one of the things I can shoot at you." Spirai explained, then aiming her hands down at 18's legs, a mistier light blue liquid shooting from her hands and upon contact, froze the android below the waist instantly. "Liquid Nitrogen." She explained, rushing in and throwing a devastatingly fast combo to the androids upper body, aiming both hands at her face, shooting a different liquid from each one.

From the left came a strong-smelling orange liquid that burnt the android's nose and eyes, before the right one blasted another potent liquid into her face, dazing her senses and giving her a familiar tipsy feeling. As both liquids ran down to her mouth, she tasted them and instantly recognized the two liquids: hot sauce and tequila. Spirai then kicked the androids frozen leg, shattering and breaking away bits of the frozen leggings where her foot had connected, as well as some skin, causing the android to scream in pain, holding the injured leg as her legs slowly began to thaw. "Damn you!" 18 snapped, glaring at the girl before her with still blurry vision.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. And when I do, I just tell the people who said that: good night." She said, kicking the android in the face with enough force to knock her out.

16 wasn't fairing any better, striking rapidly with punches and kicks attempting to land a hit, but the girl before him dodged every single attack with no issue. "Wow, you're really eager to try and pound a girl, aren't you?" Dia teased.

"Stop it." The android said, jumping back, pulling off one of his arms and the elbow, powering up the energy gun behind it and firing, but Dia simply smirked, taking and deep breath and screaming, a purple energy beam coming from her mouth, connecting with the beam 16 was firing at her and easily overpowering it, easily forcing its way to the massive android and blasting him in the chest, sending him flying over the cliff into the canyon down below. "W-what?!" He asked, struggling to push himself up.

"Yeah, guilty as charged, but I'm a bit of a screamer. And that's not even close to how I scream in bed." She said again.

"Stop. It!" The android shouted, rushing at her, only to get knocked away with a high kick to the head, knocking him down, looking up at her in anger.

"Did you get a nice view when my dress went up like that?" She asked, this time a blush spreading across her face.

"Seriously, sis, stop it. You're being creepy." Spirai said from back on the road, looking down at Dia with her arms crossed.

"Okay, fine, I'll get this over with." She said, letting out another quick scream, the blast hitting 16 directly in the face, knocking him out with ease.

17 was doing the best out of all of them, but that's because Ayane hadn't started attacking yet, merely dodging all of his attacks with ease. "You know, I can be very generous when I want to be. And I'm feeling a little generous now. You take your sister and Android 16 and go live somewhere peaceful and be reasonable, productive members of society and I'll let you walk away from this." She said.

"No way. I enjoy desctruction and now that I'm free, I'm gonna make as much of it as I want!" He said, throwing a kick at the girl's head, but suddenly, she became transparent and the foot went right through her. "What?!" He asked in disbelief.

"The first of my powers: I can leave the physical plane and phase through attacks. Meaning: if I don't want them to, no attack you can possibly throw will hit me." She said, returning to the physical plane and headbutting him. To her, it felt like barely at tap and would've looked like it to anyone that saw it from the sides, but it sent the youngest android flying back into the cliff wall behind him, leaving a deep crater his size. He slowly emerged to see she was now standing on the head of what looked like a T-rex with spikes over its entire body, 4 glowing red eyes and horns. "My other power, I can create whatever I can think of with only a single thought. So what ever I want to happen CAN happen." She said, the T-rex opening its mouth as red energy formed in its gaping maw, which then fired at 17, exploding the rest of the cliff. When the smoke faded, 17 was lying on the ground, unconscious. "As usual, the biggest talkers always bring the least to the plate." She said with a smirk.

"Well, that takes care of that. Let's wrap up our shopping." Spirai said.

"Yeah. I still have stuff I want to get for Dad and Sai." Dia agreed.

Ayane sighed at this, but then smiled. "Sounds good. I still have some things to get for our baby brother, too." She said, the three of them vanishing just as suddenly as they arrived.

"Well, it looks like the Blades saved us again." Piccolo said.

"We don't need their help. Next time, I'll destroy the enemy just fine without their help." Vegeta scoffed.

"You think so, huh? Well, let's prove that." A guy's voice rang out from nowhere. The Z fighters looked, but saw nothing, until they looked down and saw.

"Look! What's that?!" Tien asked, watching as a strange lizard/bug-looking creature collected Android 17 and 18 and absorbed them both, becoming immensely stronger and changing into the ultimate Android: Perfect Cell.

Round 8: Imperfect Cell

A man walked through the empty streets of Gingertown, observing all the fallen clothes on the ground. "Well, this is pretty frickin' ominous. Oh well, nothing Lance or Uncle Senso can't deal with later. Still, rather deal with the problem and not lose any more people than necessary." He said. He was 6'6" and wore black boots with white lining that covered his calves, stopping a good way below the knee, bluish-gray pants with armored plates on the front going up to the top of his thighs a black, short-sleeved coat with red lateral linings going down to his knees, open in the chest to reveal a small dark green upside-down triangle tattooed on his chest and black hair, slicked back and slightly curved outward into a small number of points the back, red at the end of the points. But probably the most interesting thing about him was the fact that his face around his right eye was robotic like Kano's, except with more character, as just below the eye to the right, the metal was spiked and also curved and spiked upward into his hair. It also crossed over to the left side of his face just below his left eye and going down to his jaw, covering his left cheek. Suddenly, he heard something behind him like the noise of a weapon being thrusted at him and quickly spun around, Cell's tail bouncing off the metal part of his face.

"Well, that was quite a surprise. No one I've encountered so far has been able to stop that." The bio-mechanical monster said.

"You've also been going after defenseless humans instead of a badass ninja demon cyborg. That might even the odds a bit." The man said. His left eye then glowed blue instead of red and a wide beam came out of it, scanning Cell's body.

"Well, you've told me what you are, but not who you are." Cell replied.

"I am Kinshiro Blade. Like all the other Blades you may or may not have knowledge of, I have a title as well: The Earth Blade." Kinshiro said, raising his hand. Suddenly, a thick, powerful spike erupted from the ground and impaled the monster. Cell went wide-eyed and coughed up blood at this, before Kinshiro dialed his eye laser to a powerful, close range blast and fired at Cell's face, blasting him back and breaking off the end of the spike, which was still impaled in the creature's chest. Cell rolled back, cringing at the broken piece of Earth still lodged in the center of his chest. But then he looked up to see Kinshiro rush in and execute a powerful spin kick, shattering the chuck of ground in the monster's chest and sending it flying out of his back, allowing the hole to close up. Cell groaned as he slightly struggled to stand from the kick.

"Did you just spin kick me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I love doing that. Easily my favorite attack." Kinshiro explained.

"Please don't do it again." He said.

"No can do. You clearly exterminated this town based on what you tried to do to me and now, the only logical course of action is to kick your ass and squash you like the bug you look like!" Kinshiro smirked.

Cell growled and shouted at this, rushing forward and throwing a kick at his opponent, who sank into the ground to avoid it. He then instantly popped up behind him and delivered another powerful spin kick, sending him through a building. "Maybe it's time to change up my tactics, then!" He said, flying into the air, charging and firing the Special Beam Cannon at the ninja.

"Let's see. There it is, 'Splitter Beam.'" Kinshiro said, changing the his eye laser again and firing a beam as thin as a guitar stream, but with incredible power behind it, easily splitting the Special Beam Cannon in half and hitting Cell, slicing the arm that fired the beam clean off.

Cell screamed at this, holding the place where his arm once was in pain. He opened his eyes to glare at the person who took one of his arms, only for a look of concern to wash over him as he saw no one was there. "Hey, behind you." Kinshiro said. Cell turned just in time to see a fist fly into his face and send him flying down into the ground, leaving a crater the size of an Olympic swimming pool. Kinshiro descended and landed in the crater a few feet away from Cell as the bug-like being struggled to stand. "I guess I should've expected this, but you're pathetic. No wonder you only pick on the weaker humans. You stand no chance against any of the Z-fighters or the Blade clan. It was my mistake for showing up here, expecting a challenge." Kinshiro said.

"Oh, so it's a challenge you want, eh? Tell you what: let me achieve my perfect form and I'll be the one squashing you like a bug." Cell said.

Kinshiro smirked at this. "Really? Well, then let's go. My sisters just beat the living shit out of the androids and now they're just laying there, waiting for you to absorb them." He explained.

"Interesting. But how do you know so much about me and what I need to complete my transformation?" Cell asked.

"Another cool thing about having a robotic eye. It tells me just about anything I can possibly learn about my target." He explained, his eye glowing blue again.

"Alright then: show me the way and prepare to die." Cell smirked.

"I think you mean: prepare to use more than 10% of your full power, because so far, I've barely used 8%." Kinshiro said.

Cell growled at this, but followed as Kinshiro flew off in the direction of the previous android beatdown. They arrived just as 3 other Blades vanished. "Well, it looks like the Blades saved us again." Piccolo said.

"We don't need their help. Next time, I'll destroy the enemy just fine without their help." Vegeta scoffed.

"You think so, huh? Well, let's prove that." Kinshiro said, drifting back a ways, out of sight, waiting for Cell to absorb the androids.

"Look! What's that?!" Tien asked, watching as a strange lizard/bug-looking creature collected Android 17 and 18 and absorbed them both, becoming immensely stronger and changing into the ultimate Android.

Round 9: Perfect Cell.

"So, this is your true form? Well, better than the other 2, I guess." Kinshiro said as he landed a few feet away from Cell.

"Indeed. I'm far stronger now than you could ever hope to be. Observe!" He shouted, rushing in at the ninja and throwing a right haymaker, but Kinshiro simply fired his eye laser at the incoming fist, blasting it back and taking Cell off-balance, allowing Kinshiro to do a spinning rear kick to Cell's chest, knocking him down and causing him to tear through the road as he skidded across it. As he started to stand back up, Kinshiro ran and leaped at him, planting his feet into Cell's chest as soon as he was back to full height and using him as a surf board, tearing up more ground to the point when Cell stood up, he would be waist-deep in the ground, before Kinshiro jumped up and fired another powerful laser down on the android, creating a large explosion. Cell struggled to get up and climbed out of the crater he was in, panting slightly and visibly enraged. "I'm in my perfect form. My power should be flawless! Unrivaled! I won't lose to you!" Cell shouted, flying in at Kinshiro again and throwing a relentless barrage of punches and kicks, which the latter easily dodged or blocked, using a healthy balance of his hands and his eye laser to stop the attacks. Eventually, however, Cell managed to trick Kinshiro by preparing to throw a left kick, but switched and threw a right punch to Kinshiro's face, which didn't even phase him. "What?!" Cell demanded in disbelief, throwing a knee at Kinshiro's stomach, who allowed the knee to connect and again, took no damage.

"My turn." Kinshiro said, slamming his palm into Cell's face, sending him back down to the road they all-but destroyed, 2 abandoned Semi-trucks on the road, as the drivers abandoned their vehicles and ran in fear. Kinshiro smirked at this, using his telekinesis to slam the two trucks down on the android. Cell struggled to get up, managing to get onto one knee, but then a number of spikes shot from the ground and impaled the android all over, immobilizing him. Kinshiro smirked as he walked up, Cell struggling to free himself. "Man, if this is perfection, then it's not as amazing as it sounds. Well, it was still more fun than fighting your first form. Your reward: a quick death." He said, adjusting his eye again to fire a massive, powerful beam that easily vaporized the android at such close range.

The Z-fighters were stunned for a number of reasons: Cell's sudden appearance, him absorbing the androids, his MASSIVE power boost that came afterwards and how Kinshiro so easily beat someone so powerful. Krillin was slightly remorseful at this, though. "No... 18..." He said, the loss of the being he saw as so beautiful gone in a few moments.

"Oh, relax. We'll bring back everyone who died during this whole mess in a little bit. And even if we don't, you can always do that with the Dragon Balls." Kinshiro ensured.

"Oh, right! The Dragon Balls!" Krillin realized.

"Yep. Well, my job's done. Later." Kinshiro said, vanishing much like his sisters before him.

 **Power Recap:**

Ayane Blade: can leave the physical plane of existence and cause whatever she can think of to happen, lets her shapeshift

Dia Blade: destructive screaming powers, wings can generate winds stronger than any known hurricane or tornado

Spirai Blade: (the strangest power of the blades) can shoot any liquid on planet Earth from her hands or mouth

Kinshiro Blade: incredibly powerful eye laser, control over Earth/the ground, telekinesis


	4. Almost the strongest!

Round 10: Majin Buu

(quick note here: Vegeta has not been mind controlled and Goku is still alive, due to Cell not turning into a bomb and stuff, everything else, like Krillin marrying 18 and such has happened)

Buu licked his lips after devouring the giant cookie that was once Dabura and Babidi laughed. "Well done, Majin Buu! What a tasty performance! Did you enjoy your snack?! You can eat the Supreme Kai if you want, too!" Babidi encouraged his monster. Buu approached the downed kai with a smile.

"What should me turn you into? Chocolate, or jelly?" He asked, bending over a bit and aiming his antennae at his target. However, before he could fire the beam, a fist burst from his back through his chest and into view, before being thrown over the shoulder of yet another member of the Blades, flying 20 feet away and skidding another 30 feet across the ground.

"What?!" Babidi said in fear and disbelief, jumping back until he was beside Buu, who was now back on his feet. Standing before them was a young man who looked about 18 years old, 6 feet tall in the traditional split toe ninja shoes (shinobi tabi, or just tabi), black silk pants, a blue shirt with an open V halfway up the chest, filled by see-through mesh, which also became the sleeves of the shirt at the elbow, black fingerless gloves with blue wrist straps, a black scarf, a darker blue headband, dark blue hair that went forward in spikes of 45 degreees in the front, 60 degrees in the back on top, falling into thin strands in the back that went just below his shoulder blades and most interestingly, he had two different colored eyes: the right was a darker bluish-purple like darkness itself and the left was piercing red.

"Greetings, Babidi. I've come here to destroy you and your monster." He said.

Babidi looked shocked at this, but then his smirk returned. "Really? I don't believe you will succeed, so before you die, would you mind telling me the name of the fool who thought he could take on the unstoppable force of Majin Buu." He asked.

"My name is Lance Blade and the first of my family in 12 generations to be granted the title of the Ultimate Blade. If that pathetic pink blob is an unstoppable force, then he's just met the immovable object in his way." Lance said, growing his own smirk.

"So, he's the super powerful one we've heard so much about from the other Blades." Goku said seriously, before looking happy and chuckling a bit. "Oh, boy! I can't wait to see what this guy can do!" He laughed.

"Well, we'll just see about that! Majin Buu, get him!" Babidi ordered.

Buu stepped forward with a bit of an angry look on his face. "You hurt Buu!" He said, before smiling as the hole suddenly vanished as if he'd never taken any damage at all. "Almost." He said. Lance face-palmed at this.

"I might actually ENJOY destroying you." Lance said, his right hand glowing a brilliant white, rushing in faster than anyone could trace and the next time they saw him, Buu had been decapitated after a swift knife-hand strike, before Lance quickly spun and shot a beam of light from his hand, making another hole in Buu's chest and sending him flying 50 feet away, skidding back across the ground another 10. To the surprise of all the Z fighters watching from their hidden location, Buu actually stood up and began to fumble around, looking for his head. Lance smirked at this. "You seem to be lost. Why don't I help you." He said. Suddenly, a pillar of earth in the shape on an arm throwing a fist shot out of the ground behind Buu and slamming into his back sending him flying back to where his head hand landed and the two managing to reconnect.

Buu stood up, enraged at this. "You make Buu mad! Pow, pow, pow! Ow, ow, ow!" The monster roared.

Lance crossed his arms at this. "What, are you just repeating what's been happening to you so far?" He asked. We now cut to that video of all the guys jumping around after one dude dissed another guy with Lance's head photo-shopped onto the disser. Cutting back to the fight, Buu rushes in and throws a right haymaker, but Lance effortlessly stops it with his left hand. Buu looks surprised at this, but then throws another punch with his left hand, which Lance again stops like its nothing. He then smirks and sends electricity through his arms into Buu, electrocuting the monster and forcing him to tense up before Lance opened his mouth and breathed an intense stream of fire, now both electrocuting the monster and frying him, before pulling his head back and slamming his forehead directly into Buu's face, sending him flying once again, this time through 3 separate plateaus.

From where he was, Babidi looked on in sheer terror. "There's no way Majin Buu can win this. My precious pet is being pulverized!" He panicked. He thought for a moment, but then smirked. "But, then again, with Lance on my side, I might not need Buu!" He said, attempting to reach out with his mind control, before hearing a strange noise behind him. He also heard electricity buzzing and a shadow now loomed over him from nowhere. The Z fighters were shocked to see a figure maybe 7 feet tall appear from nowhere behind Babidi. It was decently muscular and appeared armed to the teeth with incredible, futuristic weapons, dressed in strange, tribal-looking clothes and armor with similar markings over its body, wearing a fearsome-looking mask with dreadlocks in the back.

"Do you think that's one of the aliens Siana mentioned Lance rules over?!" Krillin asked in fear.

"Yes. One of the Hish Ku Tenn, Otherwise known as Predators. Frieza tried for years, but we were never able to defeat them and steal the planet. That just shows how dangerous this Lance character is." Vegeta said.

Before Babidi had time to do anything, the creature grabbed him by the head and quickly threw him to the ground, stepping forward and onto the tiny wizard's abdominal area, easily plunging its hand into his back and ripping out his spine and skull all in one. It then stepped back and fired its shoulder laser to obliterate the wizard's body. "Whoa. That was a bit brutal, but after what Babidi's done, I can't say he didn't deserve it." Goku said.

Back to the fight, Buu burst from the ground, looking completely unharmed. He then flew in at Lance and threw an endless barrage of punches and kicks, which the ninja easily dodged with plenty of time left to counterattack, but he chose not to. "Give up, monster. You can't beat me." Lance said.

"Buu not beat you, Buu kill you!" The monster shouted.

"I've heard enough. Time for you to die. But before you do, why don't I show you the true power gap between us?" Lance said, holding his hand out, creating a gust of wind powerful enough to send the monster skidding back 10 feet, then after whirling his arms so it looks like he was going to crush Buu in his hands. Instantly, the monster was frozen solid in 8 inch thick ice. He rushed in again and much like before, then the hypersonic Z fighters saw his movements as little more than a blur as he was absolutely demolishing the beast, before throwing a kick that sent the monster skidding 50 feet across the ground again.

Buu got up again and turned towards Lance, furious. "Buu turn you to candy!" He said, firing a beam from his antenna, which Lance dodged again, before appearing in front of the monster, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air.

"It's not over, yet." He said. Suddenly, the two disappeared.

"Wh-where'd they go?" Krillin asked.

The two reappeared in another desert that looked even more barren than the one they had been in, but it was also full of swords of all different varieties stabbed into the ground. Lance then threw the monster across the ground, causing him to hit a number of the swords in the ground, amazingly not knocking them out of place and slicing the monster to ribbons. Buu reformed and growled, before looking around. "Behold. All of these weapons are from my greatest enemies. They are reminders of my countless past battles and the enemies who actually managed to challenge me. But they themselves were not what threatened me, but the weapons they carried. That's why I created this dimension. To store all these weapons of vast power, now permanently bound to me so only I may use them. Like this one." He explained, drawing a menacing serrated blade from the ground, a terrifying blood red color, slowly walking towards the monster.

"Buu not need swords! Buu kill you with just his fists!" Buu said, flying forward and throwing a punch, which Lance easily dodged, stabbing the blade into the Majin. Suddenly, Buu's body fell completely limp. The monster was still alive, but unable to move his body at all. (Why can't Buu move!?) The monster thought.

Lance smirked as he heard that in the monsters mind. "That's the power of this blade. If it cuts the target in a certain area, say your arm, you'd never be able to move that arm again. I stabbed you with the blade, effectively robbing you of your ability to move forever. You're now at my mercy. This place is a way to remember my greatest foes. You are not one of them." He explained, opening a portal behind them that looked like space and, much like a vacuum, it had a heavy wind pulling towards it, but Lance remained unmoving. "Into the void with you." He said, releasing the monster, causing him to be pulled into the portal, which closed as soon as the Majin went through it. Then, Buu watched in horror as his body started to break apart, despite the monster's mental screams and failed attempts to even try to resist, the monster was soon dwindled into nothing.

Round 11: Super Buu (I know, I'm kinda messing up continuity here, but Super Buu is the next step up from Majin Buu, so that's how we're doing it. The scene is an altered version of when Mystic Gohan is supposed to show up. I'm rusty on my DBZ and how events line up.)

Goten, Trunks and Piccolo looked horrified as the two half-Saiyans split apart, no longer Gotenks as Buu walked up to them with a smirk on his face. "Time for you to die." He said. But suddenly, a few lines of black fog formed in between the boys and the Majin, spinning slowly and coming together, forming a human-shaped body. The fog then became physical and completely took the form of a person, 6'6" with waist-length black hair, a few bangs in the front going just below his yellow eyes, enough space between the bangs to keep his vision clear and a pure white robe with black linings, bandages around his hands and wrists (think if Neji Hyuuga in Naruto before Shippuden if both his arms were wrapped, only his hands and wrists) and a pitch black skin-tight suit beneath the robes.

"So, you're Majin Buu... I was expecting something more intimidating. Definitely not something pink." He said.

"Well, another fool who wants to die." The Majin smirked.

"I won't be the one to die here. For all the innocent lives you have taken, I will make you suffer." He spoke.

"Who are you?!" Goten asked.

"Based on that familiar energy, I'm guessing you're another one of the Blades?" Piccolo asked.

"Correct." Nightshade said, looking over his shoulder at the kids and Namekian. Buu took the chance while his enemy was off-guard to rush forward and attempted to punch Nightshade in the face, but the demon easily caught it and kicked the Majin back, flying after him and stomping the back of his head, driving his face into the ground, then kicking him in the ass hard enough to push the monster's entire upper body into the ground. He then casually walked back to the heroes, back to them looked almost like a blur, reaching them in less than a second. "I am Nightshade, the Dark Blade." He announced, visibly taking pride in his title. He turned his head back as Buu managed to free himself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to humiliate and destroy that freak." He said, walking towards the monster, this time like a regular person would walk..

Buu growled and turned towards Nightshade. "You'll pay for that!" He growled, but was shocked as Nightshade vanished and reappeared in front of him in an instant, throwing a devastating combo of attacks and pulverizing the majin, not giving him so much as a second to recover until he kicked him again and sent him skidding across the ground. He opened his eyes furiously as he came to a stop, but was shocked to see Nightshade in the air above him, creating spears of darkness and raining them down on the Majin, piercing 5 in each arm and leg and pinning him to the ground.

"Now, your true suffering begins." Nightshade said, waving his hand, the dark fog forming a circle around Buu and a number of small, yet terrifying creatures emerging from it, such as rats with teeth like sharks and spider eyes and small raptors and other meat-eating dinosaurs and proceeding to tear into the Majin, causing him to scream in pain. After 5 minutes, Nightshade dispersed the cloud, making the monsters disappear and creating a katana from darkness, putting it onto the majin's chest and creating a small, pitch black cut, one even a regular human wouldn't worry about. Buu smirked a bit at this, until he saw the darkness from the wound was spreading all over his body, causing him unbelievable pain, completely engulfing him until he turned from pink to black and with one final scream, he was obliterated in a small, but intense, explosion of darkness.

Round 12: Kid Buu

Buu had failed in his attempt to destroy the Earth thanks to Nightshade, but somehow, he not only escaped to the world of the Kai's, but his final transformation was complete and he shouted in both anger and triumph, making monkey-like noises and pounding on his chest, his power shocking Goku and Vegeta, who had chased after him. "What's going on? It's impossible to tell if he's stronger now, or weaker!" Vegeta said.

"I don't know, but what a weirdo." Goku said.

"Don't worry. If Nightshade was able to handle him, then he does stand anything CLOSE to a chance against me." A girl's voice said, sounding like it was coming from the gap in between the two.

"What?!" They both asked, turning to see who it was, but before they could, the person vanished, quickly appearing in front of Buu, grabbing his face and throwing him down into and through the hill he was standing on. They looked to see a girl with waist-length dark blue hair, eyes of the same color, wearing all black: a Chinese Dress (think Ada Wong's RE4 outfit with a slit up to the hip on both sides), stockings, tabi and elbow-length fingerless gloves.

"Another of the Blades, I'm assuming?" Vegeta said, sounding annoyed like someone stole his win, but secretly he was relieved. Even Vegeta knows when he needs back up.

"Correct. I'm Katana. The Ice Blade. Also the strongest and fastest of all my siblings. But, I've been around a little longer than them." She said, waving dismissively, innately revealing herself to be the oldest. She jumped into the air as Buu burst from the ground and flew towards her, but suddenly, there was a mist in the air around the two, Buu's moments quickly slowing down as the two Saiyans noticed frost forming on it, before it turned into a layer of ice. As his fist was a mere inch from her face, Buu was completely frozen to the core and fell to the ground, shattering upon impact. The pieces quickly reformed and Buu looked to Katana in rage, but this quickly turned to panic as she vanished and kneed him in the gut, doubling him over, before she quickly vanished again, Buu feeling another knee hit him in the back of the head a millisecond later, flipping him forward twice before he landed on his back. She stood above him after this and instantly froze him again. "Wow. I can't believe you gave everyone this much trouble. But then again, you did survive 2 light speed hits from me, so you're pretty tough." Katanan said, glowing with an energy the same color as her eyes and hair, aiming her hands at Buu and unleashing a blast of demonic energy that instantly obliterated the Majin. "Still, that was a nice little distraction from my daily training and killing your average, every day murderers and terrorists. And most demons are easier than that to put down, too." Katana said.

"Wow, so you have to be pretty tough, then, huh?!" Goku said excitedly.

"I just said I was the strongest of my siblings, so yes. My lifting record is 200 Quadrillion tons." She said.

"Seriously?! Awesome! You care to have a little fight with me?!" Goku asked, getting in his fighting stance.

Katana simply sighed, took a step forward and poked his forehead with one finger. Goku looked confused for a moment, before suddenly passing out on the spot and dropping like a rock. "I win." She said, teleporting away, leaving Vegeta to practically die laughing.

 **Power Recap:**

Lance: A LOT, plenty not shown here. Control over the elements (fire, water, ice, lightning, earth, light and darkness, allowing him to shapeshift), can ressurect the dead, invisibility, Tony Stark-level genius, created a dimension to house weapons of ultimate supernatural power and bound all the weapons inside to him, can open portal to complete oblivion (not a power, but he rules over the Predators and has their resources)

Nightshade: Control over darkness, allowing him to create monsters and shapeshift.

Katana: can create ice and freeze ANYTHING


	5. Don't mess with these parents!

Round 13: Lord Beerus

On their cozy little temple on top of Mt. Fuji, the Blades felt it as soon as the Kais did. "Well, that's worth paying attention to." Nightshade said. Looking up from the book he was reading: Sun Tzu's Art of War.

"Well, you couldn't expect him to nap forever, could ya?" Kinshiro said as me and him were in an intense game of MKX, him using Kano as I used Mileena (good luck with the reference).

"Yeah. Gods may ignore people forever, but they don't sleep forever." I agreed.

"True enough. I guess I'll go let Mom and Dad know Lord Beerus is awake, since you guys are too busy *cough, cough* lazy! *cough, cough* to do it yourselves." Katana said.

"We already know, Katana. Don't worry, dear. If he comes to Earth, I'll deal with him personally." A woman's voice rang out, to which we all looked to it.

To the fight...

Beerus quickly beat down the Z fighters and looked to his attendant. "Hey, Whis! Hurry up! I'm destroying Earth and going home!" Beerus called.

"Really? Well, I can't have you doing that, Lord Beerus." A woman's voice echoed. This caught his attention as he turned around and saw bone hands rising from the ground, clasped together, opening and sinking back into the ground to reveal a woman, 6'6" in a black kimono dress, matching perfectly with her black hair done back in a shoulder-length ponytail. The mother of all the previous fighters in this story-

"Shizune Blade. The Death Blade. It's been quite a while since I've seen you. I believe it was just before my last nap when you had your last set of children, which the gods needed to be there for. 15 years ago, now wasn't it?" He asked.

"A bit longer, my lord. Star, Chirisa and Moonlight are 21 now." She said.

"Another Blade? And she's the mother of all the ones we know so far!?" Krillin said in disbelief.

"Really. Must've slept a bit longer than I thought. Anyway, I suggest you and your clan return to Hell for a bit. I'm destroying this planet." He said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Lord Beerus. I may be a spirit of death, but I can't simply let you destroy everyone and thing on this planet." She said.

"Very well, then. If there's no Super Saiyan God, I'll just fight the daughter of the god of death and goddess of hell. Decent trade-off." He said, actually taking a stance.

"Indeed. I may actually use 25% of my power." Shizune said, taking her own stance.

"Oh, dear, Lord Beerus. Perhaps even YOU may have bit off more than you can chew this time." Whis said as he tried another piece of sea urchin sushi.

 **Background Music: "The God That Failed" by Metallica**

Lord Beerus lunged forward and attacked, but Shizune elegantly dodged every strike, on occasions even landing a smack to Lord Beerus' face and staggering him. Beerus growled at this and began to use even more power, but Shizune kept up with him the entire time. She dodged a powerful ki blast that destroyed a parked convertible (I'm kinda jealous of people with convertibles) and summoned a bone hand to rise from the ground and grab Beerus' ankle, trapping him and distracting him long enough for her to fly in and throw a round kick to the side of his head, sending him flying into the pool.

"Now, I'm mad!" He said, shooting ki blasts in every direction, many of them at the party guests or buildings, but Shizune opened up portals from hell, releasing her royal guards: 8 foot skeletal, draconic warrior with shields made of Infernium, an indestructible metal that can only be wielded by undead warriors or Shinigamis, each of them taking point and shielding the citizens and buildings from the blasts, before rushing in at the God of Destruction and attacking with their shields. But as elite and undead as they may be, no handful of soldiers are a match for a god and once Beerus got around their shields, it was all over for them. But their sacrifice was not in vein, as Shizune used the opening they gave to land another handful of smacks to Beerus' face and a kick to his chest, sending him flying through the buffet table, covering him in most the stuff that was on it.

"Oh, my, Lord Beerus, you've gotten so filthy. Don't worry, I'll help clean you off." She said. Then, two hands of bone rose from the ground and grabbed the god, lifting him while restraining him and allowing Shizune to throw another kick that sent him back into the pool.

The water went flying and the pool shattered as Beerus powered up to full and flew at- "SHIZUNE!" He shouted, throwing a left haymaker and hitting her directly in the face, snapping her head back and causing her to stagger back 2 steps. The Z fighters looked in horror as they knew the fight was now over, as they had taken hits at less than 20% of his power and were put down effortlessly, but to their shock, Shizune still stood and lowered her head down to face the god with a smirk. "What!?" Beerus asked in disbelief.

"Please, Lord Beerus. I've had 14 children in 4 sets of 3 and a set of 2. Compared to that, your strongest punch only feels like a bee sting. Now, it's my turn." She said, rushing in and throwing a right haymaker, spinning the god in a 360, before throwing a left palm strike to the right side of his face, sending him into another 360, followed up by a kick that sent the god into the air about 8 feet, at which point she threw and uppercut, hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him even higher into the air and jumping up after him, creating a giant glowing green dragon skull the size of the Capsule Corp building and smashing it into him, sending him into the ground and creating a crater big enough for a wrecking ball to comfortably fit into.

 **End music**

He grunted as he sat up with difficulty, sitting with his legs crossed and a tired expression on his face, rubbing his fist over his face, before looking up at her. "Well, it certainly looks like I've found my rival. Very good job, Shizune. I've calmed down now. It certainly looks like I've destroyed enough Earth to make amends for what happened." He said.

Shizune smiled at the god after he said this. "Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that. And don't worry, Lord Beerus, you are welcome to come to my home. You can have pudding there. After all, it's not very often we have gods for guests. I might even be able to get Katana to make her special Oreo Lasagna for you!" She said brightly (Oreos, chocolate pudding, Cool Whip, Oreo crumbles on top. Try looking it up. It's delicious).

"That sounds delicious! In that case, I accept!" He said, jumping up instantly.

"Oh, Shizune? By any chance, would I be a plus one if Lord Beerus is invited?" Whis asked.

"Of course, Whis! Like I said, we don't get very many guests at all, let alone GODS. So yes, you're more than welcome to come over." She said, then looked towards the party-goers. "And if any of you want, you could come over as well. It would give my servants more time to fix the place up." Shizune said, everyone looking to see more regular-looking skeletons starting to fix the damage the two deities caused.

"Sounds good to me!" Bulma cheered. Happy endings, all around! Yay!

Round 14: Frieza and his soldiers

After successfully reviving Frieza, the remnants of the Planet Trade Organization gathered all their remaining members and flew back to Earth so old Freezy could settle his score with me after rigorous training (hidden reference). The Z fighters arrived as the ship was preparing touch down, but were surprised to find 15 familiar figures already there, along with one they've never seen before. Taller than the others, sharing Piccolo's height of 7 feet tall, with shoulder-length hair much like Sai's, but black, wearing elbow length black leather gloves, black leather short sleeve coat, black pants and black leather knee-high boots. "Another one of you Blades, huh? What, do you never run out?" Gohan asked as they all landed.

Sabrina turned back to face him with a glare. "Bite your tongue, BOY. You stand before the Head of the Blade Clan, the TRUE ruler of Darkness. The ultimate hero of this planet. Our father, the Cosmic Blade himself, Ryu Blade." She spoke.

"Sabrina, no need to be so official. The boy simply didn't know who he was talking to. I'll be sure to spell it out for everyone when Frieza shows himself." The man spoke.

"Wow, Sai, you look like you hardly aged since the last time we saw you. You were 15 back then, right?." Krillin asked.

"I know, right? 27 years young, don't look a day over 18." I said with pride.

"Shut up before I gut you." Nightshade snapped.

The soldiers then poured out of the spaceship with Frieza, Sorbet and... the red guy with antlers came from the top and stayed there above all the others. "As much as I'd love to see that runt die, No one besides me is going to be the one who ends him." Frieza said.

"So you're Frieza, then? I was expecting something about as pathetic as you." Ryu said.

"I see you're quite the confident one. So, what makes you believe you are enough to defeat me? I'm guessing that's what you were implying." Frieza said.

"I can beat you because my son did." Ryu explained.

"So, you're his father, eh? Well, both father and son will pay for the sins of the son." Frieza said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, tell me: how many men do you have with you, here?" Ryu asked.

"2,800 in total. We've indeed fallen on hard times, but it's enough to get the job done." Frieza said.

"Very well, that means there's 200 for each of my children. Make it so." Ryu said, before turning to us.

"Very well, if he wants to sacrifice his own children, I won't stop him. Group into 200." Frieza casually ordered.

"Have fun, my children. Try to make it a good show." Ryu said as he started to sit down, a magnificent throne being created from a black fog, Shizune repeating the procedure as a hand of bone makes her throne (hey, that rhymed!).

"He wants me, Dad. Let me take him on. I did it before, I'll do it again." I said.

"You'll do as I say, son. You and your siblings will take the potatoes, I'll have the meat." Ryu explained.

"Fine." I said, taking my stance. The two armies broke into our battalions, moved to different parts of the battlefield and the fight began.

 **Background music: "This is War" by 30 seconds to Mars**

The fights were indeed good, but they weren't very long at all. The first one to finish was Sabrina. Her 200 completely surrounded her in a dome, ensuring she couldn't possibly escape. She looked at the ones up above her with a frown before pulling out an umbrella. "What the hell's the umbrella for?" One of the ones above her asked, before they all screamed in pain and began expanding like balloons as their blood expanded in their bodies until they exploded, their blood shooting everywhere and the blood rained from above, luckily only hitting Sabrina's umbrella.

"There's not enough tampax in the world for this mess." She said, looking around at the small lake of blood she stood in.

Next to finish was Katana, who froze the air around her area of the battlefield until, much like Buu before them, they were completely frozen solid, at which point, she ran in and completely shattered all of them in only a minute. "Wasn't the fastest, but I made a new personal record for killing 200 people that fast." She said with a shrug.

I was done shortly after them. "Fiiiiiiiiiiya!" I sang into a microphone made of brimstone as the area around me was on fire as hot as the surface of the sun, the soldiers screaming in pain and panic as they desperately tried to escape from the field of inferno, but not prevailed, Sorbet almost dragging himself to the edge of the flames, before dropping down and becoming a pile of ash.

Lance was next in line by mere seconds, calling a sword from his graveyard of Blades that was easily twice the size of Frieza's ship and, laying on its side, would be as wide as the ship is tall, allowing him to easily wipe out his group with 2 swings: one horizontal and one vertical. "And Kinshiro laughed when I kept this sword." Lance chuckled darkly.

Speaking of Kinshiro, he was next to reach his quota as his 200 completely surrounded him in a circle on the ground. "So, have you guys ever heard of Vlad the Impaler?" He asked.

"Who?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Oh, he was this asshole a couple thousand years ago who used to scare people to stop them from invading him, he'd leave a bunch of corpses in the middle of a field with giant sticks up their asses." Kinshiro explained, then raised his arms so his hands were at his face level, raising pillars of ground to shoot up and impale his enemies from below, holding them a few feet off the ground. "Kinda like that." He said, then began using them for target practice with his eye laser.

Next was Nightshade, who simply turned into a dark grey (think Dumplin's color) T-Rex with pitch black tiger stripes for some reason, quickly eating all his enemies. "Pathetic." He said in a voice similar to Greymon's after eating them all.

Dia was pretty creative in this fight. She did something I didn't even know she could do. "So, which one of you boys wants to make a girl scream first?" She said seductively, running her hands down her body.

"Stop it!" One soldier said uncomfortably.

"It's okay, boys. I'll scream for all of you." She said, throwing her head back and screaming, creating a pink dome of sound waves, everyone inside covering their ears in a desperate attempt to save their hearing. After 3 excruciating minutes their eardrums completely exploded, all of them falling dead. "Wow, you guys really FELL for this girl, didn't you?" She said.

"Dia, I'm the funny one, stick to being sassy." I said.

Next was Spirai. "Hey, is it getting hotter in here, or is it just me?" She asked, her hands aimed down at the ground a few feet away from her feet.

"Come to think of it, it is getting a lot hotter." One of the soldiers said.

"And you guys are getting a lot shorter." She said, a smirk growing on her face. Looking down, they discovered why: they were standing in a pool of lava that shot from her hands and covered the ground around their battlefield. She laughed at this sprayed acid from her hands into their faces, taking their focus from getting out of the lava to soothing the burning pain in their face and preventing said face from melting.

Siana came in next, as she has flown towards the water and stayed just a bit above it, her enemies chasing her and preparing to fight above water, but she tricked them, the water rising and forming into a massive ball to trap them in, eventually drowning them, which is the actual reason it took so long. "Damn, those guys can hold their breath." She said.

Star had been gradually picking them off with her neon blasts, glowsticks made lightsabers and light speed neon running attacks. "Here's a light show for you, Mom and Dad!" She said, jumping into the air and doing the neon super strike... thing from Infamous: Second Son, obliterating them all in a matter of seconds.

Chirisa's enemies had the brilliant idea of trying to shoot her from a distance as all the soldiers who were anywhere close to the other Blades were killed almost instantly, but this was a terrible idea when facing the Reflector Blade, as she absorbed all of the energy the were blasting at her and shot it right back at them before they even had time to piss themselves and scream for Mommy.

Moonlight's enemies took a decently smart approach, a few of them approaching her slowly and cautiously while other hung back for cover fire. "You know, you guys could've just stayed in space and we would've probably left you alone. But you came to Earth to try and kill us. You guys aren't very BRIGHT!" She said, emitting an intense light from her body, blinding her enemies, before turning her hands into claws of light and moving at insane speeds to slice through their throats. When the light faded, all the soldiers around her were dead.

Serena's took as long as it did because of how elaborate and brutal it was: she created a massive tornado to send all of the soldiers flying and getting crushed when they crashed into either each other, large rocks picked up by the winds and uprooted trees picked up by the wind.

Lastly came Spirai, who didn't seem interested in fighting, imagining creating a table, a pot of water and all the stuff to make green tea as well as a couple of dumplings and other snack items. The red antler guy was confused by this, but shrugged it off, walking to the table and slamming his fist down on it, spilling everything. Spirai took a deep breath before... "Clean that up." She said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said: Clean. That. Up." She repeated.

"And if I say no?" He asked.

5 seconds later...

Him and the rest of Spirai's 200 were screaming in horror as they were being attacked, crushed and eaten by giant snake after their limbs had been obliterated. Never underestimate the power of thought.

Frieza looked slightly annoyed that all of his soldiers were defeated so easily, but quickly got over it, looking up at Ryu. "Quite impressive. You've raised your children well to be able to wipe out that many of MY soldiers so easily." He said.

"They have their moments, yes. Now, it's your turn. Sai told me you're able to transform, so why don't you take your most powerful form so I may actually have someone worth wasting my time against." Ryu said.

Frieza smirked at this. "Very well, if you wish to die, I shall grant your request. I suppose you all deserve to see it before I crush you, anyway." He stated, powering up, reaching his final form almost instantly, before continuing to power up and reaching his new golden form.

"Well, it's not the weakest power I've ever face, but certainly not worth powering up myself for. I DEFINITELY won't need my wings for this fight." Ryu said.

I turned to the 4th wall at this moment. "Yeah, I've BARELY alluded to this in my past stories, but all the Blades, myself included, have retractable wings, sort of like Falcon's backpack thing except their actually part of us and when we sprout them our speed increases exponentially. We just almost never use them from any real need to. Except Dia, she can't retract her wings for some reason." I explained (look back in Saikai Academy when we join the newspaper club and Gin is the bad guy, Sai sprouts Raven wings).

Everyone ignored this, Frieza looking at my father furiously at the disrespect given to his new ultimate form. "Who do you think you are, talking to Lord Frieza like that!?" Frieza demanded.

My father smirked at this. "Why don't I spell it for you?" He asked. He then disappeared, reappearing in front of Frieza and uppercutting him in the air. He then proceeded to throw various attacks to send Frieza in VERY particular directions, they also noticed Frieza left a trail of familiar black fog as he was sent flying from the various attacks, the fog eventually spelling letters. R-Y-U. Frieza's gold form ran out after the 3 letter word was spelled, but the assault continued until a 5 letter word was spelled. B-L-A-D-E. After this, my father grabbed Frieza and threw him into his ship, hitting it hard enough to knock it over the cliff as Frieza struggled to move, but couldn't. All the bones in his body were broken after the brutal assault. "I am Ryu Blade. Remember that name, as it is what will kill you." He said, the black fog becoming flames of darkness and flying towards the space tyrant, who managed to scream one more time, before again, being reduced to nothing but a scorched black skeleton. "Still, he was pretty durable. Most of my enemies explode before I even finish the Y." He said, walking up and simply tapping his foot against Frieza's skull, turning the entire skeleton to dust.

 **Powers Recap:**

Shizune: green fires of death, can summon skeletal limbs, dragons, warriors and servants to assist her, general necromancer powers

Ryu: Cosmic-level/reality-warping control over darkness... Kinda like Nightshade x20


	6. A better look at the Blades

Hello, people. I've been informed that most people didn't really get a good idea of who most of the Blades were from their rather limited screen times. So, to fix that, I'm giving them each a small little profile giving you a better idea of just who you're dealing with in this story, like their general personality, attitude towards their duties (killing rogue demons, evil aliens and highest degree criminals (unprovoked murderers, rapists, terrorists, general un-reformable psychopaths (like most DBZ and Batman villains))), their favorite weapons, view of their family and who voices them. You know, the things most people view as most important. And by the way, to anyone who hasn't seen it, there's a poll up on my profile now about the Blades, make sure to check it out.

Ryu Odachi Blade (Theme song: "The Vengeful One" by Disturbed): As the father of beings that can contend with god-tier characters and head one of the strongest ninja clans on the planet, Ryu has some pretty high standards, expecting his kids to survive being thrown off of cliffs from the moment they can walk and for his sons to take down an entire army without taking a scratch before he actually calls them "son" to their faces. But still, he's not heartless, caring deeply for his children and having great respect for most people (non-criminals) and creatures on this planet, constantly fighting otherworldly threats to defend them. Yet despite being one of the world's greatest and last line of defense, he's pretty laid back with his job and while he takes every situation seriously, you'd hardly ever guess with his relaxed, uncaring attitude. He's what you'd expect from most people his (human) age: confident, decently mannered, respectable, light-hearted and humorous. He just also happens to be a ninja who loves fighting and murdering murderers, demons, evil aliens and other life-takers and does his job with pride. He is voiced by Gerald C. Rivers and, while all of the Blades are masters with any weapon we pick up, we have our favorites. His weapon of choice is the Void Slicer, a pitch-black katana with a 5 foot blade that was said to have come into existence at the exact moment of his birth. The souls of those unfortunate enough to be slain by that menacing sword will forever be lost in an eternal void, falling through nothingness forever.

Shizune Ashiko Blade (Theme song: "Die Motherfucker Die" By Dope): Despite her brutal-ass theme song and the fact she was a Shinigami born from the gods of Death and Hell to kill and raised in the lap of luxury, Shizune Blade is actually a very respectful, polite, fun-loving and kind, as well as a protective and caring mother. Still, despite all this, she has no problem picking up a weapon and channeling her deathly powers to take the lives of the guilty as well as demonic threats revolting against her and her parents and trying to take over the human world or slaughter all the humans, as well as threats from the various other Hells (Mortal Kombat's Netherrealm, Devil May Cry's demon realm, etc). She may be one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, but threaten the world and people she loves and she'll ensure you suffer in the deepest pits of Hell. Fun fact: she's the one who taught Sai how to use his fire and demonic powers when he began to develop them. She is voiced by Lani Minella and her weapon of choice is the Soul Reaper, a scythe made from the bones of a dragon, the 2 blades made from the dragon's horns, capable of stealing the souls of its victims if the blade so much as makes contact with them.

Katana Shuriken Blade (Theme Song: "Trapped Under Ice" by Metallica): As the oldest of the Blade Clan siblings of the main branch of the clan, Katana both cares deeply for and is quite protective of her younger siblings. Despite being the oldest and most disciplined, she is also quite calm, cocky, humorous, light-hearted and care-free, usually only taking a half-serious approach to most situations and always finding time to poke a bit of fun or giggle at her opponent when she takes them to the ground. She has a slightly harder time killing people over demons, but she need only remind herself of the horrible things they've done and she's more than willing to put 4 feet of cold steel (the length of her sword's blade) through her victim's chest. Fun fact: Surprisingly, despite the fact she was named after a sword, she was the one who taught Sai his expertise in hand-to-hand combat. She is voiced by Eliza Dushku and her weapon of choice is Azurewrath, a stunning blue katana that has a blade on both edges, making it a regular and reverse-blade sword at the same time. It is said even if this blade doesn't kill you after the first slice, you will feel as though you've been frozen to your soul.

Nightshade Chigiriki Blade (Theme Song: "Bad Company" by Five Finger Death Punch): The second oldest and most arrogant, probably the only one of us that can actually be CALLED arrogant, believing no matter how well anyone does in a fight, they COULD do better and he WOULD do better. Nightshade almost never shows any form of emotion and is generally distant and uncaring, although deep down, he truly does care about his family and the innocent people he generally scorns. He just tries to anger them and push them further to reach new heights. So while he is a good, caring guy to his family and friends, he's still a dick about it. He is cold, calculating, always serious and endlessly manipulative and has no problem killing those he sees as evil. He is voiced by Peter Beckerman and his weapons of choice are the Heartseeker and Spiteblade, twin 4 foot katanas created when he battled a being of pure light, his dark powers mixing with its light to create two blades coursing with the power of light and dark, capable of slaying beings of either side.

Kinshiro Bokken Blade (Theme Song: "The Remedy" by Seether):The youngest of the first Blade triplets, Kinshiro is Nightshade's polar opposite: he cares deeply for friends, family and the innocent people and creatures of this world. Yet despite his deeply caring nature, he usually hides it under a laid-back, cocky, wise-cracking and fun-loving one, usually the one to be the life of the party. Like most other members of our clan, this doesn't change during combat, only being completely serious when he deems it ABSOLUTELY required and while he doesn't have a problem killing his targets be they demon or human, he will surprisingly on occasion show sympathy and tell them where they went wrong and how they could change it in the next life to avoid the fate he's currently handing them. He is voiced by Patrick Seitz and if he were to choose from his assortment of Chrome blades he controls telepathically (and his eye laser), it would fall to Stalker, a menacing double-bladed sword he can use like a sword, staff, spear or other polearms.

Ayane Fukiya Blade (Theme song: "The Infection" by Disturbed): One of the quietest members of our family, Ayane is gentle, caring, fun-loving and pretty soft-spoken, but in battle, she becomes completely serious, authoritative and adamant. Depending on the extent of her enemy's deeds, she may give them a chance to walk away and start over, but they rarely take that chance and force her to kill them. That being said, she has some difficulty ending the lives of her enemies, but she believes it to be a necessary evil, that for a safe world to exist, those who take lives must have theirs taken (that's honestly my whole family's way of thinking: someone murdered someone in cold blood for absolutely no reason? They should be murdered). Fun fact: Like the rest of Sai's older female family members, she taught him a vital life skill: the ninja way of stealth and maneuverability. She did a good job, just too bad he almost never uses it. She is voiced by Mary Elizabeth Glynn and her weapon of choice is Nirvana, a broadsword with an extendable grip, which allows her to use it like a naginata.

Dia Hanbo Blade: (Theme Song: "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" by Tata Young): Despite being a little more than a little man-crazy, Dia is a great member to both the Blade Family and the Clan. She is playful, fun-loving, caring and sassy, as protective of her younger siblings as she is a hunter for a good time. She carries that sassiness into battle almost to the point of creepiness, maybe even giving Juri Han a run for her money, but she still gets the job done. As for her opinion of her duties, she just believes that her victims had it coming for what they've done. Fun fact: Dia's special training with Sai taught the young fire demon how to stab stuff... with weapons, you pervs! She taught Sai how to use pretty much any melee weapon he could get his hands on and what he could use as weapons. She is voiced by Jessica Straus and her weapon of choice is Deathraze, a set of Chinese sabres. Unlike the thin, rapier-like sword you probably thought of at first, a Chinese sabre is actually a larger, heavier, almost machete-like blade, the most damaging of all kung fu weapons. Deathraze goes even further than that, being slightly thicker, Dia can also use her screaming powers to fuel the blades with demonic energy, making them capable of slicing through something as thick and sturdy as a bank safe and, while also embued with energy, she can control them in mid-air without even touching them, allowing her to fight hands free with two weapons flying around as back-up.

Spirai Hoko Blade (Theme Song: "Keeps Getting Better" by Christina Aguilera) Spirai, another example of a laid-back and cocky, yet caring and protective member of our clan. She also hardly ever takes her fights seriously, but she also rarely has to, often mocking and taunting her opponents before, during and after the fight. She also has no problem killing her targets, human or not, again believing it to be a necessary evil. Fun fact: She rounded out Sai's skill set by making him an expert marksman with just about any projectile weapon or vehicle imaginable. She is voiced by Kathleen Delaney and her weapon of choice is Reign, a massive katana, 2 feet longer and wider than Auron's sword for you FF fan's. It is also known as the Blessed Blade of Insanity, capable of making even the most steadfast warrior lose their mind out of fear of the massive blade being swung at them.

Lance Naginata Blade (Theme Song: "Indestructible" by Disturbed): Lance is probably one of the most complex members of our clan. He can be slightly distant and emotionless at times, but for the most part is a caring and loyal member of the clan, more than willing to do anything for his own family, even at the cost of his own life (this will be touched upon in future stories). In combat, he changes drastically to a completely serious, almost emotionless, manipulative mastermind hell-bent on getting his mission done, but if his opponents do manage to match him, he actually begins to cut loose and enjoy the fight. For the most part, Lance sometimes regrets taking the lives of humans, even if they are murderers. But again, he's a believer in the fact it must be done for a better world (this ties into why he risks his life rather often), but if his target is true scum that deserves death (Zsasz, Joker, Killer Croc, Frieza, Cell, Buu, etc.) Lance will deliver it with a smile on his face. It might even help him sleep better at night, knowing he destroyed someone worse than himself. He is voiced by Keith David and his weapon of choice is Worldbreaker, a Kusari-gama with a spiked weight capable of causing earthquakes when it hits the ground and a sickle capable of cutting through entire plains of dimensions, allowing him to even kill ghosts, held together by an indestructible chain that will steal the life force of anyone unlucky enough to get ensnared by it.

Oh and since I have a chance to do this now, a guest asked; "Wait, if Lance is so OP, exactly what makes your parents stronger than him?" VERY good question: They're FAR superior to him physically and their abilities are on par with his. It's like Superman: plenty of people have better powers than him and some even have powers that are his specific weakness, but in the end, Superman still beats them because he's so much more physically powerful and his own super powers give him enough of an advantage to stay ahead of the game... That and the writers will literally NEVER let the fucker lose. And guests on the site, if you really have a good question, try making a profile and then ask me the question. That was I can actually get back to you since you can't do official QA's on here.

Sai Kunai Blade (Theme Song: "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed): Finally, it's me! Well, we all know what I'm like and now, you pretty much know why because who I live around: laid-back, cocky, fun-loving and hardly ever take things seriously, but when the situation calls for it (or someone puts one of my girlfriends in danger) I'm as serious as a heart attack. As for what I'm like with my family, I'm loving, loyal and protective as much as needed. And it should be pretty obvious how I feel about murdering criminals, demons and other threats to society (fire comes to my hands) line 'em up, I'll roast 'em down. My awesome voice comes from the same person as Sephiroth's, George Newton and while I haven't used them in a while, my weapons of choice are Blazeguard, my very first Devil Arms: a set of Wind and Fire wheels (think, Axel's Chakram's, but with curvier blades) imbued with the very essence of hellfire, these babies will fry anything they touch, create huge explosions, unleash streams of hellfire and will even come back like boomerangs after I throw them. So awesome!

Sabrina Neko-Te Blade ("Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift): Sabrina is a generally serious, all around cold person. Despite this, she does show her family and friends a softer side: loyal, caring for her family, especially her younger sisters and sometimes even playful. Still, when she's out on the battlefield, she's out for blood and the last person you want to be is her enemy. Much like me and the older ones, she believes in crime fitting the punishment and has no problem sending any evil to the grave with only a jar of blood left to be put in said grave. She is voiced by Luci Christian and her weapon of choice is Ragespike, liker her middle namesake, a set of 10 razor-like talons worn on her fingers, allowing her to get up-close and personal and shed blood as easily as waving her hands around. To make them even more terrifying, the more blood they get coated in, the harder and sharper they become. At this point, considering how much she uses them, they're almost indestructible and will draw blood even at the lightest poke.

Serena Tessen Blade (Theme Song: "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions): Serena is the other one you should probably know best by now. She can also be rather cocky and is both fun-loving and rather eager to spend "quality time" with her girlfriend, but when in battle or in the face of her superiors, she is as serious as a hard attack and is a brilliant fighter and strategist, who also knows the perfect time to talk smack. She is also incredibly loyal and caring towards her family, more than ready to defend them when needed. And as for ending the life of evil, she again has no great issue with it. Wow, we are the Justice League's worst moral nightmare, aren't we? She is voiced by Christie Carlson Romero and her weapons of choice are windsong, a set of 2 bladed steel fans she uses to dazzle, confuse and slash apart her opposition, before using Stormfury, a much larger and more powerful steel fan, to pulverize her enemies and create typhoon-level blasts of wind to send her enemies flying.

Siana Kakute Blade (Theme Song: "Never Underestimate a Girl" by Vanessa Hudgens): Siana is another one who doesn't change between combat and regular every day life: she's cocky, energetic, fun-loving, VERY rarely serious, loyal and protective/caring towards family, friends and those around her, but can be pretty rude and dismissive. And as for killing her enemies, she has no problem with it and thinks its entirely deserved. She is voiced by Karren Strassman and her weapon of choice is Teachery, a set of 9 sections whips, one in each hand, each section coverered with deadly thorn-like needles coming from them, especially the weighted spikes at the end, so that no matter what part of the whip she hits the opponent with (even though, traditionally, you're supposed to try and hit them with the spike at the very end), the enemy will take extreme, agonizing damage

Chirisa Manriki Blade (Theme Song: "Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J): Chirisa again doesn't change from every day life to combat, always a happy, fun-loving, cocky and energetic knucklehead who only gets serious if you say really offensive things towards women (despite the fact Lance trained her). In that case, prepare to get your ass kicked. Like the rest of our family, she is loyal and caring to all those (who are innocent) around her. For those who aren't innocent and fall by her hand, here's her exact words on the subject: "Meh, they had it coming." She is voiced by Tata Platt and her weapons of choice are Requiem, a set of claws worn on her hands used to slash and slice an enemy to pieces. Known as Requiem because even the smallest movements of Chirisa's hands when she wears them creates a haunting melody that fills the air with a sense of dread, startling many opponents and disabling them from properly focusing, allowing Chirisa to start the finale. See what I did there? #Operajokes.

Moonlight Kama Blade (Theme Song: "Glad You Came" By The Wanted): Moonlight is a quiet, but bright, fun-loving and happy girl, endlessly loyal and caring to her family, friends and the people around her, but on the battlefield, she transforms into a completely serious stone-cold killer who gives her opponents 2 chances for mercy: once before the fight and again when he opponent's in "body-cast-for-6-months" status. If they don't take either of those, she views it as her duty to eliminate evil and she will do so without hesitation. She is voiced by Wende Lee and her weapons of choice are Willbreaker and Oathbreaker, a set of Chinese swords, straight and precise, perfect for swift, effective strikes. She can also shoot beams of light directly from the sword. Also imbued with strange magical properties that when someone is hit with or even blocks the blade, they somehow slowly drain the persons determination and conviction, eventually leaving them without the will to fight.

"Star Ninjato Blade (Theme Song: "Counting Stars" by One Republic): Star is also fun-loving and energetic, as well as fiercely loyal and endlessly caring towards all those she cares about. She also claims to be one of the fiercest and most eager combatants among our siblings, but when she gets out into the battlefield, she actually becomes rather shy and soft-spoken. Still, that doesn't stop her from kicking evil ass and, while she will give them a chance to walk away, if they don't take it, she sees it as her duty to end the life of the evil-doers and protect the lives of the innocent. She is voiced by Lisa Ortiz and her weapon of choice is Silencer, a set of hook swords like what Kabal used in MK9. incredibly versatile weapons that allow her to trap an enemy's weapons with the hooks, chop and slash with the main blades, stab with the bottoms of the sword and slice the enemy apart with the crescent-shaped guards on the handle, no matter how she uses it, almost always ending up with a dead and silent target by the time she's done.

(btw, can you guess the connection between the Blade's middle names?)

"Wow, we're a lot like Organization XIII when you look at it, except we've only got one asshole while they've got like 8." I realized.

"And who might our one asshole be?" Nightshade asked as he walked in.

"N-Nightshade! What are you doing here?! And it's totally Kinshiro, definitely." I lied. "So, can I help you with something?" I asked.

"I just came to make sure all of your spelling and grammar is correct." He said, grabbing my shoulder and throwing me out of my computer chair onto my bed.

"I'll translate: he meant he's checking for anything he doesn't want me to say about him." I whispered to the 4th wall./p

"I heard that." He said as he read on. "Hm... Bad Company. Not bad, but I would've preferred 'The Infection' by Disturbed. What made you choose that for my theme song?" He asked.

"It's just what I think of whenever I think of or see you." I said, then turned to the 4th wall again. "Because he's bad company to be around." I mouthed out.

"The most arrogant, huh? I'll have to show you the difference between arrogance and confidence when I finish reading this." He said, at which point I started stealthing to the door. "'So while he is a good, caring guy to his family and friends, he's still a d-'" He continued reading, stopping and growling with black flames forming around him, at which point I ran (It was at this moment, Sai knew... He fucked up). "SAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" He shouted, rushing after me.

"KATANA, SAVE ME!" I shouted, rushing to find the ultimate defense that is my sister.


End file.
